The following documents are directed to various mechanisms using rigid tie rods and levers in snowmobiles:
US-5,054,798 US-3,731,755 US-4,826,184 US-3,608,658 US-4,768,794 US-3,550,707 US-4,591,173 US-3,550,706 US-4,364,447 US-3,530,950 US-4,319,656 US-3,464,510 US-3,877,533 CA-2,168,269 US-3,847,239 CA-994,839 US-3,827,516 CA-975,658 US-3,777,830 CA-971,208 US-3,760,895 CA-942,359.
The following documents are directed to suspensions and suspension elements in snowmobiles:
 US-6,009,966 US-4,337,958 US-5,064,208 US-4,328,878 US-5,029,664 US-4,252,354 US-4,671,521 US-4,143,729 US-4,633,964 US-4,082,155 US-4,544,170 US-4,034,820 US-4,424,979 US-3,982,597 US-4,422,657 US-3,977,485 US-4,375,293 US-3,967,692 US-4,352,501 US-3,931,862 US-3,930,547 CA-2,168,905 US-3,815,696 CA-1,332,623 US-3,692,130 CA-1,231,123 US-3,853,507 CA-1,174,258 US-3,739,867 CA-1,123,479 US-3,650,341 CA-1,012,189 US-3,140,752 CA-973,240 US-2,702,088 CA-972,783.
The following documents are directed to steering mechanisms using sprocket wheels and chains for vehicles other than snowmobiles:
 US-5,855,386 US-4,299,407 US-5,251,715 US-4,248,444 US-4,776,604 US-4,158,901 US-4,637,481 US-4,095,250 US-4,504,074 US-3,977,693 US-4,367,881 US-3,972,538.
Snowmobiles known in the prior art have steering mechanisms using rigid tie rods to control the skis. The main problem of using rigid tie rods is that it clutters the front part of the snowmobile and makes it difficult to mount a motor therein. Also, in the case where the legs of a driver are forwardly positioned under a steering rod, using rigid tie rods would interfere with leg clearance. Furthermore, in the case of a low positioned steering wheel which is close to the skis, it is mechanically difficult to connect the steering wheel to the skis by means of tie rods.